millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Leslie Boone
Leslie is a freshman at Millard High, and most likely is tallest kids in the freshman class. After a psychologically-damaging year at his previous school, he constantly appears anxious or tired, and frequently he is one or the other. He's very protective of his family and friends, and it's best you don't hurt them in any way. He seems to be a little slow when it comes to technology and some elements of school, but he's exceptionally bright, especially when it comes to History. Relationships With Other Characters Daisy Leslie and Daisy are siblings, Daisy being older by two years. She's very protective of him and never leaves his side, and if anyone would try to make him angry, Daisy's usually the person to cool him down. They've always gone to the same school as each other, and Daisy is very supportive of Leslie, and wishes someone would break him out of his shyness. Sky Leslie has a crush on Sky, mostly because she was nice to him during an English Class, and he thinks she's very pretty. Leslie tries to act as a sort of 'voice of reason' to Sky and her crazy antics, but he admires her liveliness. He asked her to the dance at Lunch one day (very nervously), and Sky said yes, but Leslie was quite upset to figure out that Sky only thinks of him as a friend. Carlos Carlos can't quite be considered an enemy or a friend, but Leslie has a strange feeling about Carlos being together with his sister. He knows Carlos's 'type', and they've hurt Daisy before, so he's watching him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Siobhan Siobhan is Daisy's friend and as a result the two get along alright. They hardly associate with one another, but when they do, they are usually trying to talk each other out of doing something rash. Quotes ''" No. I sent 5 kids to the hospital last year, and I just got out of the cast I got myself during football, got stabbed in that same arm, and I really only joined last year to get dad off my back." '' --Part 4 , When Daisy asked him why he wouldn't join the Football team. Other Appearances File:Leslie.png|Leslie as a MapleStory character Tiny-Leslie.PNG|Leslie's Tinierme Don't_Leave_Me.png|Daisy hiding behind Leslie. (Leslie's head is not to-scale) mabinogi-les.PNG|Leslie's Mabinogi Leslie-pudgy.PNG|Leslie's Otaku avatar Lessy.png|Leslie as a girl Leslie-Boone.png|Leslie as a Pokemon Trainer Les-gaia.png|Leslie's gaia avatar. Leslie Boone Sims 3.jpg|Leslie as a teenager in The Sims 3 for PC (made by Sumaes) Leslie the Cat.PNG|Leslie as a Sonic character Leslie-lunai.png|Leslie's lunaii Les Sims 3.png|Leslie as a Sims 3 character Little Les.png|Leslie at seven years old fm-Leslie.PNG|Leslie in a facemaker Leslie Outfits.png|Leslie's Wardrobe Les mii.png|Leslie's mii Chibi les.png|Chibi Leslie les 001.jpg|Drawn picture of Leslie What Happens To Him In Science #Had his usual sleepiness multiplied. (Took the chemicals that Daisy mixed.) #Had turned 7. (Drank chemical-ridden water without knowing.) #Had turned into a Girl. (Took chemicals that Sky mixed.) Trivia *His ringtone on his cellphone is 'The Good, The Bad and The Ugly' theme song. *Said cellphone is a fairly old keyboard phone. He only uses it for emergencies. *He's allergic to Oregano. *He's Claustrophobic. *He hates Spiders. *Leslie was named for his Great-great-great Grandfather of the same name, who fought in the Civil War. *Leslie's relatives on his father's side are descendants of Native Americans, so Leslie has Indian blood. *Leslie's Voice. Category:Characters Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Freshmen Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Active Characters Category:Pokemon-Trainer-Julia's Characters